El secreto de Konoha
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: Fue Naruto quién lo empezó al besar a Sasuke aquel día. Y quedando ambos varados sin poder seguir aquello, el Uchiha decidió que era él quién debía darle continuación, a pesar de los años que dejaron pasar y que quizá ya sería demasiado tarde. Porque estaban casados y con sus respectivos hijos. [—NarutoxSasuke—]


—No es AU, se suscita entre los años de adultos de Naruto y Sasuke.

—Es probable que haya algo de OoC.

* * *

 _ **Yo sabía que una vez entrara al fandom del SasuNaru/NaruSasu no iba a poder escapar, aaah, joder x'DDDDD! Pero no me siento disgustada con ello, al contrario, ME EMOCIONA, PORQUE AMO TANTO ESTA PAREJA, CARAJO ;uuuuu;**_

 _ **Es la segunda vez que escribo algo de ellos, así que no sé qué también me quedó. Y, por cierto, ¿recuerdan mi viñeta "Aunque sea a escondidas"? Pueden tomar esta historia como una alterna a esa.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste, lo hice con todo mi amor de fangirl a la OTP uvu. Aunque creo que varios prefieren que sea SasuNaru y no al revés :v, jajajaja.**_

* * *

¿Cómo es que empezó todo? ¿En qué momento sucedió como para que no pudiera defenderse de _aquello_? Porque del mismo modo en que el Sol y la Luna no podían estar juntos, era obvio que el destino sería igual que para él, el Uchiha y el Hokage de la aldea. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba ese sentimiento golpeando el pecho del primero con una insistencia inmensa, casi del mismo modo en que la conciencia ataca a los humanos cuando están haciendo algo en contra de las reglas.

Solo que a Sasuke no le causaba molestia sentir la dichosa sensación que sabía reconocer muy bien, porque no se arrepentía de sentirlo. Tal vez en alguna ocasión si llegara a estar frustrado, porque era algo que jamás podía expresar y mucho menos ahora que estaba casado, convertido en padre. Tenía un peso moral muy grande, no obstante eso era muy diferente a aceptar y entender sus sentimientos. No renegaba de eso realmente, pero si sus sentimientos hubiesen estado tan claros desde antes y sin tener que esperar que Naruto hiciera algo para entender que lo _amaba_ , todo sería más fácil.

Porque sí, el rubio fue quién lo inicio sin ningún aviso. Fue él quien dio el primer paso hace tanto tiempo atrás y sin embargo no hubo continuación.

Sasuke recordaba perfectamente cómo es que Naruto le robó el primer beso entre ambos, en uno de esos días en que se encontraban en una aldea cerca de Konoha por sus misiones. Sabía que Sarada tendría alrededor de cinco años, la misma edad que uno de los hijos del rubio.

No hubo explicación si quiera en esa ocasión, lo único cierto para los dos, fue que se sentían como una bomba de tiempo y que la cercanía de amistad ya no era suficiente, no conociendo que era eso que les faltaba. Naruto se dejó llevar más prontamente, aunque Sasuke estaba a escasos minutos de hacer lo mismo.

Y metidos en un callejón, acompañados de la noche, ellos compartieron el oxígeno con un ósculo que pudo haber sido eterno.

Pero no estaban realmente preparados, por lo que aquel hecho quedó como un simple desliz, como si sus sentimientos no hubiesen sido tocados de manera extraordinaria y profunda.

De eso hacía ya seis años.

Seis años muy largos para la existencia de Sasuke, que a pesar de estar todavía lejos de la aldea y de que aquel beso jamás se volvió a repetir, sentía todavía el sabor de los labios de Naruto impregnados en su lengua. Ni el azabache ni el rubio supieron abordar eso, tenían un peso muy grande que cargar como para hacerlo.

Porque ya tenían a una familia. Ellos la habían elegido, no podían dar marcha atrás.

—Has estado muy pensativo desde hace una semana, Naruto —observó Shikamaru, revisando unas cosas en la oficina del Kage.

—Sí, bueno, no es nada importante-tebayo —respondió rascándose la sien.

Pero para su consejero era obvio que sí era muy importante si ponía al rubio más distraído que de costumbre, aunque ya había madurado bastante. Y tenía una ligera idea del porque estaría así, pero prefirió guardársela.

—Solo no dejes que eso "nada importante" te haga olvidar de la reunión por el _regreso_ de Sasuke —dijo Shikamaru como quién no quiere la cosa.

Naruto no respondió tan velozmente como acostumbraba.

—Por supuesto que no.

Y lo decía muy en serio, de hecho, desde que le llegó el aviso del azabache sobre que por fin estaría de regreso en la aldea, era en lo único que pensaba. Por todos los cielos, estaba con los nervios de punta por esa razón. ¿Qué iba a hacer al tenerlo de regreso? Porque si en todos estos años pudieron contenerse fue por no verse tan seguido; a lo mucho cada mes, pero usualmente era cada tres meses. Era más fácil a que si se vieran diario o estuvieran en el mismo lugar, como seguramente lo sería ahora.

Naruto todavía tenía en su mente muy presente cuando dejó que sus _verdaderos_ sentimientos afloraran aquella vez y su razón se perdiera hasta besar a Sasuke.

Suspiró al momento en que Shikamaru se fue. _¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?_ , pensó y se llevó una mano a su cabeza.

" _Dejar de huir, por ejemplo_ ", habló la voz de Kurama en la mente del rubio. " _Eres el todopoderoso Hokage que no teme enfrentarse a los enemigos. Ah, pero sí a los sentimientos por_ _el Uchiha_ ", dijo con sorna.

 _¡Cállate!_ _No es tan fácil-tebayo_ , respondió Naruto.

" _Fuiste tú quié_ n _lo besó esa vez, por si ya te olvidaste. Tienes que hacerte responsable, porque se supone ya no eres un mocoso_ ", resopló Kurama, no muy convencido de la última frase. " _Y mira que ya lo has pospuesto_ demasiado".

… _Ya tengo una familia_ , Naruto sentía que hablaba con su conciencia en este momento.

Kurama arqueó las cejas.

" _Bueno, al final de cuentas es tu trasero y tú decides a quién se lo das_ " _._

 _¡Kurama!_

El Uzumaki gruñó mentalmente y se sentó en su silla tras el escritorio, cerró los ojos y en su mente aparecieron esos ojos negros tan profundos que parecían iluminarse cuando lo veían. Recordó el modo en que la mano de Sasuke le tocó esa vez en que se besaron, como sus cuerpos se apegaron deseando fundirse.

Para su desgracia, desde esa vez, el modo en que veía a Hinata ya no era el mismo.

La quería, por supuesto, era la madre de sus hijos. Pero ni su corazón, ni su cuerpo, ni su alma se encendían de la misma forma que esa única vez en que se acercó así a Sasuke; todavía se sentía culpable, porque había besado al esposo de su _amiga_. ¿Qué clase de Hokage era si hacía todo esto? Lo peor de todo, es que no se arrepentía de nada, ¡no se arrepentía, joder!

Tenía que creer que no pasaría nada, porque seguramente Sasuke ya hasta olvidado estaba de eso.

— **x—**

Detrás de esa máscara serena en el rostro, el corazón de Sasuke parecía que iba a explotar. Él no era una persona que se pusiera nerviosa o alguna cosa parecida, siempre estaba seguro y en calma; sin mostrar expresiones en su rostro como tal. ¡Pero ahora no podía! Y se iba a volver loco sino conseguía calmarse de una maldita vez.

Aunque ni cómo hacerlo, si tenía delante a ese par de ojos azules como el cielo que le robaban el aliento cada que los veía.

Naruto parecía estar normal, como esas veces en que se veían a escondidas para los informes de las misiones del pelinegro. O eso se suponía, porque los dos se conocían muy bien como para que esas máscaras de normalidad tuvieran un verdadero efecto como en los demás.

Los ojos de los dos hombres chocaron finalmente en la reunión y fue como si un relámpago tronara en sus mentes. Y una extraordinaria sensación se alojó en ellos de forma mucho más intensa que aquellas anteriores veces en que se vieron; era como si su _amor_ les estuviera cobrando toda la falta que se hicieron ahora que sabían estarían en el mismo lugar, sin poder evitarse.

Ambos lograron recobrar su compostura y contener a sus músculos para que no se movieran y se buscaran.

Esto iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que los dos creían.

—Y eso ha sido todo —dijo Sasuke formalmente—, pero independientemente de eso, tengo pensado salir en varias ocasiones para seguir al pendiente.

Naruto se estremeció internamente y por enésima vez con esa voz.

—Me parece muy bien, aunque… —aclaró algunas cosas sobre ese dichoso asunto para finalizar con una sonrisa— Lo _importante_ ahora es que ya estarás de regreso… con tu familia, Sakura-chan estará muy feliz.

No podía ser cierto que su corazón palpitara dolorosamente al pronunciar esas palabras, ¡no podía ser tan egoísta!

Sasuke no lo respondió, únicamente le miró.

—Vale, esos ya son temas ajenos a esta reunión —intervino Shikamaru, sentado a un lado del Kage—. La información que has recolectado será bastante útil.

—Hn —asintió Sasuke.

—De acuerdo, entonces la reunión finaliza-tebayo —Naruto se incorporó.

El resto del personal hizo lo mismo y tras comentar algunas cosas triviales entre todos, poco a poco se fueron retirando hasta que, inevitablemente, el rubio y el pelinegro fueron los únicos que quedaron ahí.

Un magnetismo los envolvía con terquedad, queriéndolos juntar como un _eclipse_ donde se unen el Sol y la Luna.

Nadie decía nada en absoluto y por ahora el rubio prefería evitar mirar al azabache, concentrándose en terminar de acomodar el papeleo; Shikamaru iba a hacer eso, pero el mismo Hokage le otorgó el permiso de irse antes. Así que él mismo se había metido en esto, porque sí, ahí estaba esa parte que quería acortar la distancia para acercarse al otro.

—Sigues igual que siempre —dijo Sasuke, estando ahora más cerca del Kage, solo los separaba la mesa.

—Tú también —Naruto alzó los ojos, mordiéndose la parte interna de su mejilla, usando el dolor para controlarse—. Será bueno para todos el que estés de regreso-tebayo —sonrió.

—Hn —Sasuke no quiso hablar más. ¿Qué se supone iban a decirse? Porque definitivamente no podía hacer un seguimiento de aquel suceso de hace tantos años, aunque volver a besar los labios del rubio era lo que más quería hacer.

Y a pesar de todo el pasado oscuro que se cargaba y los errores que cometió, era un hombre de valores y del mismo modo que Naruto, era un padre y poseía su propia familia. No debía traicionar lo que ya tenía, no podía volver a ser el mismo egoísta de antes y hacer todo sin pensar en las consecuencias como tal.

Esto tampoco era fácil para Sasuke. Pero entonces, ¿por qué quería darle continuación al suceso de aquella vez hace tantos años atrás?

—Te estaré viendo pronto —se despidió casualmente, como solo él podía hacerlo y se dio la vuelta.

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de despedirse si quiera y se encontró de nuevo solo.

Apretó los papeles y sus brazos temblaron; tronó sus dientes blancos y se sentó con un profundo desasosiego en el pecho.

— **x—**

 _Maldición_ , pensó Sasuke, mientras caminaba por el bosque a las afueras de la aldea por simple ocio. Necesitaba un respiro luego de cumplirse hoy el mes de estar de regreso. Y no es que no se sintiera cómodo en su casa, con su familia… Pero no se sentía satisfecho con eso, no era eso lo que realmente su alma le pedía a gritos.

Estaba cansado. ¿Cuánto más iba a aguantar sentirse así? Era un hombre muy fuerte, por supuesto, él era un Uchiha. Un superdotado completamente. Sin embargo la pesadez en su corazón era mucho más fuerte que las veces en que estuvo lejos, porque ahora estaba más consciente de lo cerca que estaba Naruto y no podía acercársele como deseaba.

Se veían muy a menudo, o al menos así fue durante los primero días, para los informes finales y eso fue una tortura. Aunque ahora simplemente se saludaban de lejos, pero era muy seguro que volverían a frecuentarse pronto dado que el hijo de Naruto lo perseguía para que le entrenara y además los exámenes chunin empezarían a ser planeados y por supuesto que Sasuke debía estar presente.

El Uchiha se paró en seco, cuando las nubes en el cielo se movieron para revelar a la Luna llena en lo alto del cielo y muy brillante. A él le pareció que se sentía solitaria, como si anhelara el calor del Sol y no fuera suficiente solo con el hecho de que éste le brindara brillantez; era una Luna egoísta que deseaba más que nada estar con el astro rey.

Justo como él.

A pesar de que tenía un autocontrol muy bueno, sentía que se volvería loco y, sin importar el peso moral en su mente, llegaría hasta Naruto y…

—No puedo seguir así… —masculló Sasuke para sí mismo. Creía que necesitaba un rechazo para poder asimilar completamente que no sucedería nada, al final de cuentas, el rubio ya no decía nada y no intentó nada.

— **x—**

Hoy era de las pocas veces en que Naruto podía estar en su casa con su familia y lo estaba aprovechando muy bien, pues como la planeación de los exámenes estaba cerca, estaría muy ocupado en la próxima semana. Y reconocía también que extrañaba a sus hijos y a su esposa. Aunque esta última realmente no pudiera hacer nada para que el desasosiego que habitaba en su corazón desapareciera.

Serían alrededor de la una de la madrugada y no podía dormir. Y tampoco podía hacer nada más porque el resto de su familia dormía.

Después de dar vueltas en su cama durante una hora y tratando de no despertar a Hinata, decidió levantarse e ir a su oficina —no era la mejor idea, ciertamente—, quizá había algún trabajo que podía avanzar. Pero necesitaba desaparecer esa sensación de impaciencia en su pecho.

Tan pronto se vistió, usó su _jutsu_ de teletrasportación para no hacer mucho ruido y llegar velozmente a su oficina. Razón por la cual no pudo percatarse antes de la presencia que estaba ahí, o seguramente no se hubiera aparecido; no tan despreocupadamente al menos.

— ¡…SASU…KE…! —Naruto casi se va de espaldas, porque resultó que el susodicho sostenía la marca de su jutsu con la mano, por lo que quedaron con sus narices casi chocando— ¿¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ-TEBAYO!? —parpadeó completamente acalorado y trastabillando para alejarse.

La mano del azabache le sujetó de la muñeca, volviendo a acercarlo.

—Continuando algo que tú dejaste al aire —contestó Sasuke, tan serio como siempre, pero con un brillo que distaba demasiado en ser de reclamo, más bien era algo anhelante. Del mismo modo en que un ave enjaulada mira el cielo con deseos de ser libre.

Naruto lo entendió por completo, porque lo vio en ese _tipo_ de mirada, que era igual a esa vez en que se besaron.

— ¡No…Espe…! —pero sus palabras murieron cuando los labios cremosos ajenos atraparon los suyos de forma voraz y salvaje.

Quiso empujarlo, lo intentó, pero su razón se fue al carajo en el momento que el aliento del Uchiha traspasó a su boca y fue lo más delicioso que pudo sentir. Maldita sea que sí. Y no tardó en devolverle el ósculo con la misma necesidad _electrizante_ , jalándole del cuello hasta que chocaron contra el escritorio de la oficina.

Sasuke lo empujó para acostarlo ahí y seguir comiéndole la boca como la mejor comida del mundo.

Ninguno de los dos tenía la gabardina que los caracterizaba, así que no fue tan difícil moverse en ese momento. Sasuke abrazó con mucha inmensidad a Naruto, respirando de su boca, mientras se robaban el aliento sin romper el beso. ¿Cómo es que aguantaron tanto sin volver a hacer esto? ¿Cómo fue que pasaron los años y soportaron el no sentirse de esta manera?

Y en contra de su consentimiento, el nexo se deshizo lentamente, entre jadeos y suspiros por parte de ambos.

Poco a poco el Hokage iba recobrando su raciocinio y estaba por reclamar, pero Sasuke descansó su cabeza en el hombro de él, sin romper el abrazo. Se suponía debía recibir un rechazo para hacer más fácil el dejar de sentir ese profundo de amor hacía el rubio, no obstante ahora simplemente no quería.

—Sé lo que vas a decir, Naruto. Lo sé.

—Entonces no hagas esto, Sasuke, no lo hagas.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste aquella vez si la situación es la misma? —inquirió Sasuke.

Naruto apretó los labios y sujetó de los hombros al ajeno para separarlo o intentarlo al menos. No sabía que responder o cómo hacerlo, porque sí sabía el porqué, uno que no podía decir así como así.

Lo amaba. _Amaba_ a Sasuke Uchiha y esos sentimientos no podían estar más tiempo reprimidos, por eso en aquella ocasión todo pasó tan rápido. Y ahora mismo estaba atrapado, sin poder salir, su vida era más fácil al no ser plenamente consciente de ese amor.

—Respóndeme, Naruto —el azabache lo miró, sujetándole las muñecas y sin separarse totalmente.

Mas no había ninguna respuesta, el rubio tenía los ojos cerrados y su mandíbula tensada; sentía una horrible impotencia, desesperación e irritación. ¿Por qué las cosas no pudieron darse más fácil? ¿Por qué? Seguramente Kurama se estaría riendo por lo cobarde que estaba siendo, pues bien podría simplemente gritarle a Sasuke que no lo quería, que eso fue un desliz o alguna tontería y así terminar con esto de una vez. Pero ni siquiera eso lograba decir a pesar de tener en mente el hecho de que _ya_ tenía una familia.

— ¡Naruto! —insistió Sasuke, empezando a perder la paciencia. También se sentía desesperado con esta situación.

— ¡Eso no importa ahora, idiota! —Naruto se soltó de una vez y abrió los ojos; si ceño estaba fruncido, agarrando todo el carácter que poseía— ¡Tú ya tienes a Sakura y una hija! ¡Tienes una familia igual que yo! —se incorporó.

Los ojos de Sasuke atraparon los orbes azules de forma mordaz, potente y fervientemente. Una enorme energía era destilada por ambos en esto, como lo fue aquella vez hace tantos años al pelear en el Valle del Fin; solo que ahora la situación era muy diferente.

— ¡No podemos hacer esto, entiéndelo! ¡SOY EL HOKAGE AHORA! —los orbes de Naruto llamearon en enojo, pero más que nada era de una dolorosa nostalgia.

El pelinegro apretó los dientes y le jaló nuevamente para besarlo, de forma más posesiva y autoritaria. Sus labios chocaron, pero esta vez Naruto pudo renegarlo mejor y aunque correspondió, logró separarse y empujó fuertemente al ajeno.

— ¡YA BASTA! —su corazón golpeaba con violencia su pecho, sentía que ya no podía con esto. Podía desmoronarse en cualquier momento y eso sería muy malo— ¡Ya no somos los niños de antes-tebayo! Tengo a Hinata, mi propia familia… y tú tienes la tuya que te mereces para ser feliz… —Naruto alzó sus ojos para verlo atentamente, pero había un brillo de tristeza en ellos. Era obvio que esto no lo hacía feliz— Ya no hagas esto, por favor… no lo hagas más difícil, Sasuke.

El aludido apretó los dientes con fuerza e, importándole poco como es que el rubio le hizo a un lado y que probablemente se estaba arriesgando demasiado con esto, se acercó. Sujetó de la quijada al Hokage para observarlo y sus ojos negros irradiaron _tanto_ como si el sharingan estuviera activado.

Naruto iba a volver a hablar, pero ahora Sasuke se le adelantó.

— ¿Tú crees que esto no es difícil para mí también, idiota? —frunció el ceño y las manos impropias le sujetaron de la ropa— ¡Por supuesto que me siento…! —no pudo completarlo o terminaría desmoronándose también— ¡Es una mierda, Naruto! ¡¿Cómo crees que es para mí darme cuenta de que lo que yo creía era mi felicidad no es así?! —su voz tronaba en desesperación y hervía como sus pupilas— Es un asco… Sé qué mi familia es importante en mi vida, pero tú…, pedazo de idiota…, ocupas un lugar mucho más grande.

El Uzumaki se quedó admirado por semejante confesión y su agarre era todavía más fuerte. Deseó ser capaz de decir algo, de volver a negarse, pero escuchar como Sasuke se sinceraba y expresaba de esa manera —pocas veces ocurría— lo dejó sin habla. Y sobre todo, porque él estaba igual.

—Fuiste tú quién lo comenzó, Naruto, diste el primer paso —la mirada de Sasuke se suavizó al igual que su tono y su mano derecha descansó en la mejilla del susodicho y juntó ambas frentes—. Es algo que ya no puede volver atrás y necesita _continuar_.

—No puedes decir algo así… no ahora-tebayo… —Naruto apretó los labios. No encontraba cómo escapar de esto, aunque probablemente era porque en el fondo no quería hacerlo, de todos modos seguía sin poder aceptar que algo más diera pie.

—Sucedió antes y lo sabes.

— ¡Yo no puedo traicionar tan fácilmente lo que ya tengo, Sasuke!

— ¡¿Y crees que yo sí, maldita sea?! —el pelinegro se enfureció. ¿Es que acaso era el único que deseaba tanto que pudieran estar juntos?¿O es que era el más egoísta?— ¡No se trata de si puedo o no! ¡Es el hecho de que ya no puedo estar lejos de ti, idiota! —confesó finalmente y zarandeando al Hogake— ¿Crees que no lo he pensado? ¿Lo que Sakura y tu esposa podrán sentir?

— ¡Si de verdad lo hubieras hecho no estarías haciendo esto ahora! —Naruto lo miró con el mismo coraje— ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE PUEDE CAUSAR ESTO, TANTO EN TI COMO EN LOS DEMÁS! ¡Del dolor que Sakura sentirá! ¡De Hinata y nuestros hijos! ¡De la culpa que tendremos que cargar!

— ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO TENGO EN CUENTA! —Sasuke empujó al rubio hasta golpearlo contra la pared más cercana— ¡Ya siento la maldita culpa! ¡La siento desde que empecé a darme cuenta de que _te amo_ , joder! —frunció el ceño y al diablo las palabras serenas.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos. Ese _te amo_ no se lo esperaba y por la mierda, su estómago se retorció de la felicidad, sin importar que no fuera el momento.

— ¡Pero me he dado cuenta que no importa que tan culpable me sienta o que tantos problemas caigan a mi espalda, es mucho más difícil ignorar lo que tu provocas en mí, estúpido Hokage! La carga moral no me… jode tanto… —Sasuke cerró los ojos y tensó la mandíbula.

Hubo un silencio de un minuto completo. La cabeza de los dos era un desastre, pensando; haciendo y deshaciendo las cosas un montón de veces. Sus emociones estaban completamente removidas y con esto sería mucho más difícil ignorar ese obvio sentimiento. ¿Cómo es que dejaron pasar tanto y que sus caminos se perdieran con otras personas? Y no es como si Hinata o Sakura no hubiesen valido la pena, porque las querían…

O eso se suponía. ¿Es que acaso su amor _reprimido_ quiso salir como a dé lugar y lo dirigieron a las personas equivocadas?

No lo sabrían a ciencia cierta, porque ahora mismo lo cierto era que su verdadero _amor_ ya estaba a flote y más claro para los dos, pues el proceso inició ese día, en que Naruto besó a Sasuke y como este último dijo, ya no podía existir vuelta atrás. Aunque hubiesen pasado varios años de eso.

Y si este momento se pospuso _demasiado_ tiempo fue porque los dos eran plenamente conscientes de las consecuencias que traería su relación. Las pensaron, claro que sí. Ya eran adultos y no podían tomar una decisión tan descuidada y traicionar a su familia, pero probablemente su amor se perdería a partir de hoy.

—Nunca he pretendido ser desleal a Sakura, ni que tú lo seas con Hinata —habló Sasuke de forma casi pusilánime, o es lo que trataba de hacer. Soltó al rubio y se alejó unos pasos—. No puedo volver a ser tan egoísta como de niño.

A Naruto se le estrujó el corazón y se dio cuenta de que sí para sí mismo el amor que sentía hacía el Uchiha era un gran conflicto para su mente, seguramente para Sasuke era peor, porque ya supo lo que era fallar y aun así vino hasta él y le dijo que lo amaba.

—Hoy solo quería que tú supieras… —sin embargo dejó la frase obvia al aire—. Realmente no esperaba nada más, solo dejártelo en claro.

El cuerpo de Sasuke temblaba en su interior; se sentía como un maldito huevo, con el cascaron duro, pero fácilmente de romper y exponer la vulnerabilidad de la yema. Si esto hubiese sucedido en sus tiempos de mayor juventud, no se hubiera permitido abrirse emocionalmente de esta manera. No obstante, ahora era diferente y se trataba de Naruto.

Siempre de Naruto.

Los orbes negros del Uchiha contemplaron extraordinariamente al Hokage y ahogó un suspiro. Asintió y se dio la vuelta para irse.

—Yo también… —susurró repentinamente Naruto, aunque el contrario no se dio la vuelta, pero si se detuvo— Lo sé, puedo sentir que esto es mucho más difícil para ti —sonrió con amargura y apretó sus manos—. Aquel día en que… bueno, tú sabes… Fue un arrebato de mi parte. Uno muy grande, pero aunque reaccioné como para ser capaz de ignorar ese hecho los días que siguieron, ¡lo cierto es que no me arrepiento de haberte besado-dattebayo! ¡No importó si me sentí culpable después! ¡No existe en mi arrepentimiento alguno!

— ¡Naruto…! —Sasuke se volvió lentamente, encontrándose con ese par de ojos azules como el cielo. Estaba sorprendido.

—Y cada vez que nos encontrábamos siempre fue tan difícil y complicado tener que fingir como si nada hubiera pasado… —sintió un poderoso y sufrible nudo en la garganta. Lo estaba sofocando, bajó la mirada momentáneamente— Y continuamente deseaba volver… volver a… —sus ojos regresaron al pelinegro…

Y ya no hubo escapatoria.

La única oportunidad que tenían para lograr hacer a un lado todo esto, se perdió por completo cuando Naruto y Sasuke volvieron a _besarse_.

Nadie tuvo en claro quién lo empezó ahora, simplemente estaban _continuándolo_ como una maravillosa danza. Sus labios se movían con devoción, lenta y vorazmente; sus lenguas también se habían unido, aunque el toque del ósculo seguía siendo uno profundamente romántico con un aire nostálgico. La pasión se empezó a formar poco a poco cuando Naruto aprisionó al Uchiha de la cintura y este lo asió del cuello.

Daba igual quien dominaba a quién en esto, solo les importaba estar juntos.

Entre besos, el Uzumaki los telestransportó a ambos al claro del bosque en las afueras de Konoha, ya que tenía un sello en ese lugar tan calmado para las pocas veces en que podía tomarse un respiro. Jamás pensó que lo usaría para algo tan _secreto_ y tan íntimo.

Naruto cayó acosado y encima de él, Sasuke, quien se acomodó a horcajadas por simple comodidad. Se observaron en silencio, algo que fue mucho más intenso a que si dijeran palabra alguna.

Las manos del Uzumaki hicieron hacía atrás el cabello largo y negro ajeno para admirarlo plenamente y sin restricciones. Lo jaló suavemente para volver a besarse armoniosamente y con mayor vehemencia. Ahora se estaban _devorando_ como unas bestias hambrientas y las manos del Hokage dejaron muy en claro el hambre que tenía cuando empezó a quitarle la ropa a Sasuke.

Empezó con el chaleco, luego con la camisa y al tener finalmente el torso desnudo del Uchiha, se quedó embelesado con ese cuerpo adulto tan bien formado y masculinamente definido. Porque sin lugar a dudas era perfecto, joder.

Sasuke no se quedó sin trabajo, por supuesto que no. A pesar de solo tener un brazo, pudo desvestir al Hokage fácilmente y tenía la ventaja de seguir encima. Sus dedos hervían mortalmente al rozarse con la piel ajena y era tan imposible que no estuvieran excitados en este momento. Y estando los dos desnudos por completo, moviendo las manos en cada _rincón_ de sus cuerpos y causándose un sinfín de estremecimientos mezclados con poderosas sensaciones, ya no había cómo se detuvieran.

Ya no existía nada en su mente capaz de hacerlos perder lo que realmente querían y anhelaban. Ni siquiera su matrimonio.

Un maravilloso equilibrio ocurrió entre ambos. Con toda la fogosidad del momento y con cada beso que se daban, los dos estaban completa y puramente preparados para _entregarse_ de todas las maneras que fueran posibles; estuvieron mucho tiempo conteniéndose y el hambre que tenían para saciar superaba el propio orgullo.

Fue un enorme deleite para Sasuke escuchar los gemidos cantados por Naruto y sentir su interior, de la misma manera que sentirlo a él dentro de su cuerpo. Con los jadeos mezclados en los besos y las palabras _calientes_ que se dedicaban al oído por igual… Era la octava maravilla y hacer el amor, tener sexo, no se había sentido así de bien nunca.

Al rubio le supo a gloria lograr un orgasmo en el azabache al tocarlo _interiormente_ y tenerlo bajo su dominio, captando como Sasuke movía sus caderas masculinamente por el placer. Era el hombre más hermoso del jodido mundo, no solo por las expresiones que le mostró en esa posición, sino en las demás que mostró cuando le tocó sentirlo a él dentro.

Los besos sonaban e inundaban el claro del bosque como si fuera el sonido de una corriente de agua.

Ahora los dos estaban sentados frente a frente, con las pelvis muy pegadas, teniendo sus piernas extendidas y abiertas para mayor comodidad; la pierna izquierda de Naruto estaba arriba de la derecha de Sasuke y la pierna izquierda de Sasuke estaba arriba de la derecha de Naruto. Estando así, sus miembros se tocaban y ambos los apretaban con fuerza, juntándolos para masturbarse con ferocidad mientras jadeaban y no dejaban de besarse.

Pero ninguno seguía satisfecho.

Sasuke regresó a besar el cuello contrario, dejándole muchas mordidas ahí, le apretujó el trasero que seguía escurriendo su propio semen.

—Me vuelves loco… agh… —gimió, sintiendo como las manos del rubio seguía estimulando su miembro.

Naruto respiraba igualmente con irregularidad. Apretó los dientes y soltó momentáneamente le pene impropio para agarrar de la cintura el azabache y empujarlo al pasto por enésima vez.

—No puedes decir algo así… y esperar a que me quede tranquilo-tebayo —jadeó con el mismo tono erótico que el otro y sonrió audazmente.

La libido en la mirada de Sasuke fue transparente y le devolvió el gesto.

—Aún nos queda noche —respondió.

Jamás hubiese creído que en más de una ocasión dejaría que Naruto lo penetrara como lo estaba haciendo hoy, que tomara ese control sobre su cuerpo. No se quejaba de todas maneras, era una sensación maravillosa, perfecta, como una droga y estaba muy seguro que el ajeno se sentía igual cuando los papeles se invertían.

Sasuke iba a gemir cuando las embestidas empezaron, pero la boca impropia lo cayó con un sensual y suave beso.

No importaba si esto se acababa aquí o si se volvería a repetir, ambos se abrazaron a ese pedazo de paraíso que estaban compartiendo. Así como cuando un eclipse se apodera unos minutos del cielo. Solo que éste eclipse no era contemplado por nadie más y quedaría guardado como un tremendo secreto entre el follaje de los árboles del bosque de Konoha.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke habían terminado exhaustos y tirados en el pasto sin ninguna excusa. Estaban desnudos; el primero embrocado y recostado en el pecho del segundo, compartiendo una intensa mirada.

Ahora que la razón estaba de regreso, entendían la gran falta que habían cometido y lo que, moralmente debían hacer. Ya habían tenido el valor de _engañar_ sin antes terminar sus relaciones, debían hacerse responsables ahora.

Lo sabían y seguramente lo harían.

—Hey, Sasuke —llamó, sereno unos momentos y luego sonrió ampliamente, como el Sol que siempre era—. _Te amo_.

Y lo cierto era que ya no había vuelta atrás.

El rostro del Uchiha se iluminó tremendamente, tanto que casi no parecía el mismo, como si fuera una súper Luna en la noche.

—Como yo te amo a ti —inevitablemente una sonrisa se dibujó.

Sí, ya no podían escapar y la promesa de sus corazones e incluso de su propia alma fue grabada sin ningún testigo. Era el secreto de ambos que correría en las venas de la aldea y era algo que cumplirían, lo harían.

Lucharían para estar libremente juntos.

* * *

 ** _Al principio creía que iba a terminar haciendo un Two-Shot o hasta Three-Shot, pero me gustó mucho más el resultado que me dio solo con un capítulo xDDD. Los finales abiertos a veces son buenos(?), o quizá es con Naruto y Sasuke que lo son, al menos por la situación de que están casados y deben resolver más dramas maritales y esas cosas, lol._**

 ** _Creo que en algún momento me animaré de hacer un long-fic de estos dos hombres, porque me inspiran bastante, sobre todo con eso de que son el Sol y la Luna, asdljkasdlasd._**

 ** _Bueno, me despido, chicos y chicas :3_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos! Ojalá puedan dejarme sus opiniones, ¡besos!_**


End file.
